oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora
(Played by Valany) Chapter One : The Awakening Not much is known about Aurora, because she shares very little. Aurora hails from the [[Targal Glades|'Targal Glades']], being born deep within the dense forest. She grew up with her Mother, Vursess, and her Father, Orras, who were both half dragons. They taught her how to hunt and how to create. They showed her the way of the forest and how to care for it. Together, they defended it. One day, when Aurora was still merely a child, playing with a few wild deer, she spotted a very large group of Unseelie. Aurora immediately ran home, her heart pounding as Unseelie normally didn't stray this far into the great forest and she had been told to avoid them at all costs. When she arrived at her home, her breath ragged, she quickly said what she had seen, her parents becoming alert and sent out for a call to the other druidic clans that they had an alliance with. The group finally arrived, most of the druidic clans appearing as well. Vursess and Orras stood in front of the counsel, looking down at the small fey as they approached. Aurora watched from afar, forced to be hidden in a small den. The Unseelie spoke about how they only had a certain amount of time before they attacked, wanting to take over the whole forest for their unmentioned motives. The Unseelie said they all would be spared should they bow and become their slaves to the darkness that they brought. The counsel looked to each other for a moment, their eyes hard and stern. More druidic clans appearing from the dense leaves, all their looks turning to Aurora's mother and father, the keepers of this edge of the forest, looking to the great dragons for protection. Vursess and Orras declined their offer and offered their own in return, that they would be welcome here should they drop their harmful act as this was just hurting the Glades in the long run. The Unseelie smirked and turned on their heels, leaving the counsel without another word. The next few months were hectic as a war had broken out between the Unseelie and the Counsel. The Unseelie would use their dark arts to try and strike fear and illusions into the hearts of the people on this side of the glade, while the druids would heal and put up barriers as Aurora's parents flew above, in dragon form, attacking with their breath weapons. Even though she was still young, Aurora tried to help with the cause, attempting to catch loner Unseelie and knocking them out with Aurora's unique sleep spells, not wanting to hurt them if she could avoid it. Aurora had grown up with special eyes of the all seeing, she was told, being able to cast her magic on even those that were considered to be immune to that type of magic. Within due time, and with keeping everything up, the Counsel had finally won the war. With Aurora's help of putting some to sleep, they were able to capture prisoners of the Unseelie. Exhausted from their recent victory, Aurora's parents pushed on, questioning their captives, asking why they had all of a sudden attacked them when they had lived in almost perfect harmony for years, staying on each others side of the forest and not bothering one or another. The Unseelie spat at them, looking very upset. It spoke of how the great Counsel was going to fall as new and strange creatures were going to come in and destroy their home in the Glades. Vursess and Orras looked worried, but didn't say much more after that, thinking the Unseelie were probably just playing tricks or lying to them. They were sentenced to death, for the death and destruction of the forest and the people who died in battle. Aurora, believing the Unseelie and not agreeing with her parents decision on their death, snuck the Unseelie out one night, away from camp and letting them go in the direction of where the Unseelie village laid, far out from their own territory. The Unseelie looked at her curiously for a moment before quickly disappearing into the night. Aurora returned home and destroyed their cage, creating it to look like they had gotten out themselves. Her mother and father woke, furious as they found they had escaped, but never suspected that it was their own daughter that let them be free. Years passed and everything was calm, the Unseelie never showed up again and there was no presence of the mysterious creatures that were going to appear and destroy their forest. Or so they thought. Rumors had started to spread that humanoids of all types had shown up. At first the counsel was not worried, thinking it was just more travelers that would soon pass through the beautiful forests of the Targal Glades, as they happened to get a few every now and again. But they were wrong. More rumors started to spread that they had begun to cut trees, begun to kill animals left and right. The forest grew uncomfortable with these beings coming into their land and destroying it. Aurora's mother, father, and the counsel met one night, preparing for what they thought would be a war. Aurora almost felt a sense of pride. The Unseelie hadn't lied, for what they said had come true, the strange creatures have come to destroy their forest. As the Counsel tried to come up with a plan, Aurora snuck away that night, taking on more human like persona, hiding her wings underneath a long cloak she had found awhile ago that was much too big for her, she simply walked into this new and strange place. She was greeted by stares and strange buildings, feeling as if she was in a whole different world. Not before long, a man had suddenly appeared next to her. She ignored him, far to curious as to seeing what this place held. The man grew frustrated and floated in front of her, causing her to stop in her slow decent into the place. She looked at him, taking note of how he was floating and the strange scars she could see over his displayed skin. His name was Haris Wyrd and he welcomed her into the city, only seeming to be slightly suspicious of her. He offered her a room in the inn that was held in this town and even offered her a tour of this placed called [[Prospero|'Prospero']]. Wanting to get more information on these strange people, Aurora stayed and watched. She watched them build, watched the way people moved throughout this tiny town. She even went on some missions and met new people, like a man named Ra-Farad and another named J-hara, when she had been teleported into another place to explore. Upon returning to Prospero after her little adventure with meeting J-hara in Haven, Aurora finally meet Ashelia, the Ruler of this strange new founding place. Automatically something seemed off about her, but it pulled to Aurora, almost like as if you haven't seen a sibling in a long time and you don't even recognize that it was them. So it seems, she was a dream being as well. Ashelia offered Aurora to stay with them, offering even a place on their counsel as she had felt the strange pull as well. Aurora agreed to think about it and returned to her chambers, looking out on the window and watching all of the people pas by. The next morning, although craving for adventure, Aurora decided that she couldn't stay and move with them. She had to be here, in the Targal Glades, helping protect it from harm. Aurora packed her things she had come to own for when she stayed in Prospero, and made her way out the door to leave. She quickly halted in her steps as she wasn't where she was. This was different. She looked around in confusion and continued onto where the woods would meet the edge of Prospero...but it was not the Targal Glades. She was in a strange land she did not know. Upon research, seeking out Haris or Ashelia, Aurora had found out that they had moved that night, completely shocking Aurora. But she wasn't upset. She was secretly relieved as she wanted this adventure...to escape the home she had always been in and see new sights. Although Aurora is stuck here most of the time, she takes every chance she can get to return home to visit her parents for just a little while. During the year being on [[Shengming de Yaolan|'Sheng']], '''Aurora became into power in Prospero. She became the Consort to Ashelia Saint Claire, and while it is not a romantic relationship, they still look out for each other as they are the only two dream creatures Aurora has found as of yet. Aurora continued to train her familiar and soon enough, he was able to sprout his own wings, finally getting the achievement they both had been working so hard for. Now, Aurora continues to help rule the city and continues to train her magic, along side with her growing list of friends. '''Chapter Two : Unlocking Powers Within --One night, as Aurora was sleeping, she was pulled within a dreamscape she did not recognize and what stood before her would forever change her. Standing, or rather flying, was Tezcacoatl, a dream dragon that had been rescued by a few others she knew. She looked at him strangely, wondering why he had called to her and he told her that he could feel the dream inside of her, very strongly. He wished to help her unlock these abilities as there weren't many of their kind left in the world, or that were known. He threw her into a strange dimension, showing her a place filled with a pink and purple haze with crystals all around. Looking straight forward to the otherside of the room was like looking into a mirror. Around her, she noticed familiar faces, seeming to look around this gorgeous room as if trying to find something. She went up to them, touching ones shoulder lightly and was thrusted into another dimension. In this one, the sound of battle sounded around her, but was coming from outside the room she was in. A woman was huddled in the corner, looking scared and shivering. Aurora spoke to her, wondering what was happening and the woman told her that the men outside were fighting for her favor and wouldn't stop, even when she requested it. Aurora nodded and went outside, taking notice of the fight. Something seemed to brew in Aurora and, on instinct, she began to sing a lullaby. Most of the warriors fell asleep rather quickly, but a few still remained. She looked to them and asked why they fought. They explained that they were trying to win the hand of the lady inside, but Aurora shook her head, telling them that they were just scaring her. They stopped their fighting and went into to try to win her affection with sweet words and gifts instead. Changing this seemed to throw a ripple in this dreamscape, pulling Aurora out and tossing her back into the crystalized room. Ferox, whom had grown insanely huge in this dream scene, seemed to take a notice in a crystal in the corner of the room. Aurora followed after him, wondering what was making him so crazy about the crystal and when she placed her hand upon it, she was teleported to another strange place. She was sitting in a boat in a place that seemed to be in a constant sunset with only water surrounding her. A large fish jumped over her head and the boat, continuing to do so. Aurora watched it curiously, noticing that it was actually trying to jump for the sky. Aurora, although not the best swimmer, jumped into the water, hoping to catch the fish. No matter what she did, it continued to try and leap for the sky, so when Aurora finally caught it, her wings ripped out from the back of her robe and thrusted them into the sky. This fish was desperate to fly and Aurora wanted to give it a chance to experience it, even if for a moment. Aurora tried to keep hold of the fish, but it started to shift and grow..bigger. Ferox flew underneath them, ready catch both Aurora and the fish if necessary. But it was a fish no longer, instead it had grown to the dragon who first invited her into this strange plane. He explained that as she moved throughout the dreamscape, he could see that she would come to be very powerful in the future and fulfill her destiny as a Dream Dragon. He pulled her back to the first meeting point, breathing a soft breath upon her and the plane started to shift away. He told her to look within herself, as the power was within her the whole time. Aurora woke, looking at her hands and though she didn't feel much different, she could tell something had changed. --Finding a strange castle near the mists of Prospero, she called upon Haris, Ashelia and Doll to come with her to check out what this mysterious place was. Inside, they found several bodies, all sleeping, but most on the verge of death of being tied to the dream plane for so long, even two dragons. Aurora suddenly fell unconscious and as she was very familiar with dreamscapes and the dream plane, she decided to take a look around the castle. In this scape, everyone was very much alive, everyone who was previously asleep, was thriving in this dream plane. Aurora found the woman who was causing this, a witch who had been stuck under her own spell, cursed to live forever in her dreamscape. The witch claims to grant Aurora a gift, causing Aurora's mind to go into chaos. Ashelia finally finds Aurora, coming to pull Aurora out of this dreamscape, but it was too late. Suddenly, the dream ended, throwing Aurora back into reality with Haris Wyrd missing with the witch body and Doll holding Aurora's previously unconscious one. Soon enough, Haris returned and the castle seemed to start to fall apart, having been an illusion the whole time. The people who were starving and dying from being within this dreamscape, started to wake, the spell that was over them seeming to have been broken. The four gathered them all together and escorted them out of the figmented building. They looked up to Aurora, following her now as they sensed the dream inside of her. When they tried to teleport back, they all got shifted into another plane...Aurora's dreamscape. In there someone was waiting, Tezcacoatl, a dream dragon whom had helped her previously. He made a comment on how part of her mind was in chaos, seeming to almost break with the gift that the witch had given her. The dragon came close, pressing his forehead against hers, helping her sort whatever was causing her mind to erupt and crack. The witch had given her a curse, one where she would be forced to spend most of her life asleep and away from the life around her, but also the blessing of passing on her own powers to Aurora. Appearance Aurora is a very strange being. She is a short girl, coming to the height of 4'6", and a slender girl, coming to a weight of 90lbs. She has a roundish face and very, very long golden blonde hair. Her eyes almost seeming to be an endless void of emptyness, feeling as if you could just lose yourself in their endless waves of blue. She has two wood like horns that stick out the side of her head. Aurora has two golden wings that stick out of her back, but to remain more on the human side as to not frighten people, she keeps them hidden underneath a long cloak. She wears a long purple skirt and a white blouse. In her hair she has a big red ribbon tied in the back and a smaller, white ribbon, tied on the front. On her horns, she has white and purple ribbon tied around the wood-like rack on top of her head. She walks around barefoot, wanting to get a better feel of the land around her. In her natural form, a dream dragon, Aurora comes to a height of 16 ft, as she is still a small dragon. She has golden scales, laced with an icy blue color and crimson. Her mouth in this form, glows an icy blue. Opening it wide, small traces of electricity run through, waiting for the chance to shock someone. Upon receiving the curse from the witch, Aurora's hair became snow white in color, draining from her natural blonde. With this, an aura seemed to merge around her, something...strange. Aurora now wears a kimono that has embroidered images of cherry blossoms and cranes in flight, light cherry blossom petals seem to flutter from the sleeves. Personality Aurora is described to be a blank sheet, her face always looking either bored or with no emotion at all, hardly reacting to the environment around her. She is quiet and stands in the back of the party, her eyes watching all. Besides looking tired and bored, Aurora is like a closed book, only opening up enough and allowing others to read a single page, were she to trust them enough. She doesn't trust easily, always skeptical of her party she were to join. She doesn't spill her secrets easily and makes for a great, loyal ally. She believes in the greater good, wanting to make the right decision but she will kill if she is forced to, preferring to knock everyone into a deep sleep before taking matters into a different approach. Basically a Kuudere. Friends [[Ra-Farad|''Ra-Farad]] - A man she met on a mission who seems to follow her everywhere. Although he has killed her once, and almost a second time, she continues to allow him to be near her, for each time he was trying to protect her. She does not blame him for trying to save her with backfiring decisions, as Magic is unpredictable. No matter what happened to come between them, they continued finding each other and it was nearly like no time had passed at all. As time grew, a connection grew between the two. He is one the only one at the moment who has broken through all of her emotional walls. They are lovers. 'J-hara Uchawi' - Met in the Haven Markets. Upon seeing this small strange girl, he offered her his Robes of Arcane Heritage and a strange looking coin. Upon dying, on a small mistake of both Aurora and Ra-Farad's parts, she broke the coin and J-Hara was able to find her. He resurrected her and attempted to adopt her, probably not knowing that her parents were still alive. She went along with it for his amusement. [[Haris Mahzaata|Haris Wyrd]] - A founder of Prospero that she met when she went exploring. He was kind enough to allow her to spend time there and even ended up giving her a tour of the place. [[Ashelia Saint Claire|Ashelia Saint Claire]] - The leader of Prospero. Upon meeting this woman as she was being shown around by Haris Wyrd, Aurora could already feel a pull in her direction, something tugging on her. She soon later found out that Ashelia was infact a dream creature and it made sense, as to why Aurora felt something familiar from this woman she had never met before entering Prospero. Ashelia, feeling the same pull from Aurora, offered Aurora a spot on the counsel, wanting to keep fellow dream beings close as there was so few. Over the years, Ashelia and Aurora happened to grow close as well. Ashelia has broken through some of Aurora's defensive emotional walls and cares for the small dragon girl. They shared a kiss as Ashelia taught the small girl on how to convey her feelings. Aurora considers Ashelia an important person in her life and trusts her. [[Ferox|Ferox]] - A familiar Aurora created with her imagination. Ferox was a simple lizard, Aurora "found" wondering the forest floor, trying to climb a tree, but unable to. Aurora took him in, believing that if they both tried enough, he could become a true dragon. Aurora summoned wings on her small friend every day for a small amount of minutes, hoping this would somehow help him find the way to creating his own wings. After sometime, their hopes become true and Ferox finally grew wings, turning himself into a glorious Pseudodragon. Even though he was created with Aurora's imagination, he still has his own personality and will protect Aurora with his never-ending life. Ferox is Aurora's first best friend. 'Tezcacoatl''' - A dream dragon that called out to Aurora. He pulled her into his dreamscape and helped her unlock more of her dream-like powers that were already deep within her. She offered to help him if he ever was in trouble, and he, too, has offered her a favor should she need it. Enemies None at the moment. Theme Aurora's Voice: "The Pet Girl of Sakurasou" (blonde girl with red eyes, as in pinned picture) Aurora's Theme: "City Ruins/Rays of Light" (NieR: Automata) Vocal Cover by Lizz Rovinett Associated Adventurer Cards Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character